Quand deux âmes différentes se croisent
by jessi-k94
Summary: cross-over hunter x hunter et saint seiya. Couple shun x kurapika. un soir Shun rentre au manoir Kido et découvre un corps sans vie et grièvement blesser. excusez moi. les résumer et moi sa fait 2.


_Quand deux âmes différentes se croisent..._

_Je te dédit sa pour toi Misaki^^, qui est une de mes meilleur blogueuse préférer^^ celà sera un cross over entre saint seiya et hunter x hunter^^ Mais je te prévient que Kurapika est une fille dedans.^^''''Gomen.C'est mon cadeaux de Noel^^L'histoire se passe après la bataille contre Hadès et tous les chevaliers ^mort durant la bataille étais revenuent à la vie._

_résumé : Un soir, Shun retourne au manoir de Saorie après avoir fait quelques courses. Il découvra dans une sombre ruelle , le corps d'un garçon ressemblant fort à une fille avec de curieux vêtements tribaux bleu et jaune, recouvert de le ramène chez Saorie pour penser ses bléssures et il va faire une étrange découverte et de curieuses révélations lui seront révéler._

_genres de fic : Cross-over, sombre , romance_

_classer : M _

_couple : Shun / Kurapika_

_Bonne lecture^^!_

_Chapitre 1 : Une curieuse découverte..._

La nuit étais tomber à Tokyo. Un jeune garçon marchais dans le quartiers avec un paquet de courses dans les bras. Il avait de long et soyeux cheuveux vert, lui arrivant au niveau homoplates qui étais balaiyer par le vent. Deux grands yeux couleur jade qui respirait la puretée et l'innocence. Une apparence androgyne lui donnant l'aire d'un ange.

Il s'agissait de Shun, le chevalier d'Andromède et protecteur d'Athéna. Il étais sorti faire des courses pour ses amis et la princesse Saori. Alors qu'il passait à proximité d'une ruelle, il entendit un gémissement de douleur venant de celle ci. Curieux, il pénètra dans la ruelle et vit avec stupeur un corps allonger sur le sol. Il s'agissait d'un garçon ressemblant à une fille avec des cheveux blond or mis long, de curieux vêtements tribeaux bleu et jaune taché de sang et déchirer par certains endroits. Il avait l'aire terriblement mal en point. Le garçon au cheveux vert se baissa précipitemment vers l'inconnu et le prit dans ses bras en paniquant :

- Eh monsieur ! sa va! Répondez moi!

L'inconnu tourna la tête doucement vers celui qui l'appelais. Shun eu le souffle couper par la beautée des yeux couleur turquoise (ainsi que de l'inconnu XD).

- Aidez-moi...Murmurait celui ci.

L'inconnu perdi connaissance dans les bras du chevelier de bronze. Celui ci,qui avait toujour le coeur sur la main,décida d'aider le mystérieux blessé.

°°°°OOO°°°°

_Plus loin..._

Un groupe d'ombre se rassemblait en tout va,l'air préssé. comme si ils cherchait quelque choses.

Ombre n°1 : Alors? Vous l'avez trouvée?

Ombre n°2 : Non! Elle semble s'être évaporer comme par magie.

Ombre n°3 : Crétin! La magie, sa n'existe pas ! Aboya l'une des ombres.

Ombre n°2 : T'as une meilleur idée peut-être? Lui cria t-elle en colère

Ombre n°3 : ...

Ombre n°1 : Non d'un chien, mais où diable a t-elle pus passer?

°°°°OOO°°°°

_Manoir des Kidos..._

Dans le salon, Seiya,Hyoga,Shiryu et Ikki attendais la venu du "petit dernier" pour manger. Saori étais avec eux.

- Il en met du temps ton frère. Si sa continue, ont sera mort de faim avant son arriver. Se plaignait le plus intrépide des chevaliers de bronze.

- Parceque tu crois que tu es plus rapide que lui? A chaque fois qu'on t'envoient faire les emplettes, tu à tendances à prendre tous et n'importe quoi. Fanfarona l'aîné des bronzes.

-Ne me cherche pas Ikki ou je te promet de te refaire le portrait!

-Oh? Dois-je prendre sa pour une invitation?

-Ikki,Seiya, fermez là deux minutes. Vos cris n'arrange pas la migraine que j'ai chopé la nuit dernière. Se plaigna la cygne tout en se massant les tempes.

-Tu cherches la baguarre toi aussi?

Hyoga lui adressa un regard à faire palir un cadavre en décomposition. Soudain, leur chamaillerie furent interromput par le bruit de la porte du hall qui s'ouvrait. Les quatre jeunes garçons et la jeunes fille descendaient les escaliers du hall. Ils souriait en voyant le visage de leur cadet entrer avec les course dans les perdirent leur sourires en voyant le sang sur l'écharpe beige et le manteau kaki du plus jeune. Les jeunes chevaliers et la déesse furent surpris par l'étrange paquet bleu et jaune qu'il portais sur son dos.

-Shun...Mais qu'es ce que?...

-Vite les amis,aidez moi! Il est grièvement bléssé et son état est alarmant. Je ne pouvais l'enmener à l'hopital car il serait sans doute mort sur le chemin.

-Tu est vraiment serviable Shun,toujour à aider ton prochain. Lui souriait son grand frère.

-S'il te plait Ikki,tu peut m'aider à le porter?

-Pas de problème.

Le garçon aux cheveux bleu foncé s'avance et il prit délicatement le jeune inconnu inconscient. Les autres jeunes gens n'avait pas vu le visage de celui ci à cause de sa tête qui étais pencher en quand Ikki le prit en princesse, ils voiyèrent très nettement le visage de celui ci. Le débile(*) du groupe de pouvais s'empêcher de faire une remarque déplacé.

-Tiens un androgyne. Tu peus te réjouir Shun t'es plus le seul ermaphrodite du monde avec Aphrodite... Se marra Pégase

Soudain, son rire fut comme bloquer dans sa gorge. La température de la pièce s'emblait être grimper en flêche. Le cosmos d'Ikki jaissait du corps de celui ci. Il étais clairement menaçant.

-Seiya...Raconte encore une fois une connerie pareil...Et je m'arangerais pour qu'ont est plus de toi que tes cendres à mettre dans ton cerceuil. Menaça le Phénix.

Seiya se sentie comme en proie devant le diable en personne. Il ocha la tête tout tremblant. Les autres soupirait exaspéré. Le brun n'avait vraiment pas sa langue dans la poche et il perdait à chaque fois une belle occasion de se taire.

-Suivez moi, il y a une chambre innocuper à l'étage. Fit Athéna.

Les jeunes gens suivirent leurs princesse dans les escaliers du hall jusqu'ils arrivent dans un immense couloir. Il faut dire que le manoir des Kido n'est pas si petit groupe s'arrêtent devant une porte de bois d'acajou avec des grafismes datant du 18 ème siècles à bordures dorées(**). La maitresse des lieux sortie une petite clée d'argent d'une des poche de sa robe et l'intruduie dans la sérrure de la porte de la chambre. Une fois ouverte, elle fit rentrer ses amis d'enfance et Ikki et Shun déposèrent leurs précieux fardeaux sur l'immence lit à baldaquin de la chambre.

-Il faut le déshabiller. Ses blessures ont l'aire mauvaises et il faut les dé Ikki. Seiya, Déshabille-le.

-Eins? Pourquoi moi? Se plaigna celui ci.

-Parceque t'a rien fait pour nous aider. Parceque tu es le plus proche de lui. Parceque tu es petit et insignifiant. Et parceque je te tabasse si tu refuses.(***)Le menaça le Phénix.

-Quoi? Mais Hyoga et Shiryu n'ont rien fait pour nous aider!

-Shiryu nous a ouvert toutes les portes avant d'arriver ici et Hyoga s'occupais de savoir si cet incconnu étais encore de ce monde en imposant sa main sur son poue.

-Même! Je ne le ferait pas!

Hyoga, exaspéré, par le comportement de gamin de Pégase. se dévoua pour le faire à la place de son ami.

-Bon aller, je vais le faire. Vous êtes vraiment des gamins de première anné le Cygne exaspérer.

Il s'approche de l'autre blond évanoui et il tente d'enlever le haut bleu à insigne jaune, à moitié déchirer et tacher de sang de l'inconnu. Ce qui n'étais pas une tache facile.

-Arg! J'y comprend rien à ce truc! Shiryu! Tu peut me filler un coup de main ? Les vêtements chinois sa à toujour été ton truc et ces fringues bizarre semblent faire parti de la même catégorie.

-Okay. Fait moi la place. Fit le chinois.

Le russe lui laissa la place. Le Dragon déffit sans difficulté le haut tribal ainsi que la tunique du bléssé . Le reste des vêtements étais moins déchirer que le haut et la tunique de l'inconnu.

-Bon, je vais lui hoter sa chemise. Il doit avoir pas mal transpirer et il faut désinfecter ses bléssures de toute urgence. Se porta volontaire, Shun.

Alors qu'il soulevait doucement la chemise tacher de sang du bléssé, il fut surprit de découvrire un morceau de bandage ensanglant à moitié défait au niveau du nombril. Curieux, il souleva complêtement la chemise et des rougeurs apparut sur ses joues ainsi que de la perplexiter. Les autres occupents de la pièce eurents la même réaction et de multiple questions se bousculaires dans leurs tête. La poitrine dévétue de l'inconnu enfin plutôt de l'inconnuE, était une poitrine féminine à moitié comprimer à cause du bandage à demi défait.

-Euh...C'est quoi ce binz? s'étouffa à moitié Hyoga rouge pivoine.

-Comme quoi l'expression "l'habit ne fait pas le moine" est bien vrai. Nous avons là, une preuve que les apparence sont Shiryu en détournant le regard, dans le même état que Hyoga.

Shun n'avait articuler aucun mot, tellement le choc à été violent.

Mais qui est donc cette fille inconnue? Pourquoi est-elle bléssée aussi grièvement? Pourquoi se faisait elle passer pour un garçon au point de comprimer sa poitrine?

Quelque chose leurs disaient que les réponses ne vont certainement pas leur plaire.

A suivre...

*simpa pour Seiya^^'

**pouritures de riche! Ils peuvent bien se le permettre d'avoir des portes luxueuse! Tandis que nous, on croule sous les impots! è_é

***Mdr! J'ai fait comme dans l'age de glaces 1^^Pov Seiya . ch'uis trop méchante avec lui^^.

Voilà^^ mon prmier cross over^^ dites moi ce que vous en pensé et laisser moi des review si vous vouler la suite. Kissu^^


End file.
